This is why I hate you
by C J Lupin
Summary: With his mother gone it is just Draco and Lucius in the house, and Lucius wishes to speak with him, is there an alterior motive? Rape and Incest at its best, or worst. Whatever floats your boat.


This is Why I Hate You.  
  
A/N: This is done from Draco Malfoy's point of view. Also, this is the first time I've written in first person like this so please forgive any mistakes. And lastly this contains slash, rape, and incest, so, just thought I'd warn you.  
  
"Good bye, darling Draco," my mother whispers as she kisses me goodbye.  
  
"Good bye, mother," I curtly reply. My mother is going shopping with some of her friends before a 'girls night on the town'. I scoff in spite of myself. It really is quite pathetic; my mother only associates with these people to keep up appearances.   
  
I return my attention to my mother, who waves merrily at me before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing in a whirl of green flames. I sigh. It is now just my Father and me, all alone in the house. Not that my Father will pay any attention to me, no he'll just ignore me as he always does. That doesn't matter; I like it best when he ignores me. There is no real bond between us, nothing I ever do is good enough for my Father, but I don't care, I've never cared, just like he has never cared for me. I sit at the dinning table and make myself some toast, this is turning out to be a truly boring day.  
  
*  
  
After I finish my breakfast, I begin to make my way up to my room. As I pass the study, I hear my Father's voice call my name from with in.  
  
"Draco, could you come in here, please."  
  
I stand dumbfounded for a moment, did my Father just say please? No matter. I quietly open the door and go inside. I see Father sitting hunched over at the desk.  
  
"Yes, Father?" I ask timidly, wondering what this is all about.  
  
"Come closer," is the only reply I receive. His voice is hoarse, unusually so, almost as if he has been crying, but no, Malfoy's never cry, there must be another explanation. I take a cautious step forward. "Closer!" he commands, so I move a bit closer still.  
  
"Come here!" he snaps, raising his head to look at me.  
  
"Yes Father, sorry Father," I whisper obediently, moving until I am standing right next to his chair. Father looks up at me with a small smile.  
  
"You have certainly grown, Draco," he mutters as he stares at me. What? Did I hear correctly? Did my Father, Lucius Malfoy, just pay me a compliment? I return his stare, bewildered. "You've turned into a very handsome young man."  
  
Okay, in truth, the way he is staring at me is beginning to scare me, and what he just said was really out of character, there is something weird going on here.  
  
"What did you want to speak to me about?" I ask softly, looking anywhere but at him. Father does not reply, he merely stands and looks down at me. He isn't much taller than I am, but he can still look down his nose at me, which means I have to look up at him.  
  
"Not speak, there is something I want to show you," he whispers before he grabs my face with both hands and kisses me. Oh my god, I can feel his tongue in my mouth. One of his hands wonders from my face down my chest and brushes my crotch. I wrench myself free of his grasp and shout at him.  
  
"That's sick, you're sick," I shout as loudly as possibly, though knowing no one can hear me. "You can't touch me like that!"  
  
He slaps me hard across the face, so hard that I stagger backwards, one hand reaching up to tend the area that he hit. I cry out in pain, and fall to one knee, my face turned away from him, eyes shut tightly to hold back tears. I don't want to give him the satisfaction. He reaches down, grabbing me by my shirt collar and yanks me to my feet.  
  
"You have no idea the ways in which I can touch you," he hisses, pulling me close so we are almost nose-to-nose. "But you will soon learn."  
  
I begin to struggle, breaking from his grip and turning to run, but he grabs me by the hair and I freeze. I gasp in pain as he once again pulls me close.  
  
"And you are going to submit to me, aren't you, Draco?" He whispers in my ear, before gently nibbling the back of my neck. I visibly blanch but concede. I am smart enough to know he is much stronger than I am.  
  
"Good boy," He murmurs, apparently pleased by my submissiveness and so releases my hair. "Now, would you like to undress yourself, or shall I undress you?"  
  
I whimper, afraid of what is yet to come, but I don't move. He roughly pushes me to the floor, and yells, "Answer me!" but I stay silent, not even a whimper escapes me this time. Father snarls, I stare up at him defiantly, not showing him my fear. He drops to his knees and straddles me, I try to push him off, but he pins my arms to the ground. I begin to panic.  
  
"You can't do this to me, I-I'll tell mum!" I yell desperate to make him stop, but to my surprise, Father laughs.  
  
"Why do you think I chose today to do this to you? Especially when I have wanted this for so long. Because your mother was leaving the house, she knows what I am doing. I am not so stupid, Draco." He sneers, his smirk growing when he sees my face fall. I stop thrashing beneath him and he sees fit to release my arms.  
  
"Mum wouldn't allow you to do this to me…" I murmur, stunned.  
  
"She would and has," Father replies, a definite malevolence in his voice, now. "She is frightened of me too, she'll let me do whatever I want to you and will merely turn a blind eye."  
  
I lay limply, not moving a muscle as he undresses me. Though once he has rid me of every shred of clothing, his touches become more persistent, causing me to utter a strangled sob. He smiles as his hand strokes me, and I gasp. I am aroused, though I don't want to be, I honestly can't help it, and I know he is going to use it against me.  
  
"Ah, Draco, how can you say you don't want this, when you're body clearly shows otherwise?"  
  
"You disgust me, you are repulsive to me, you make me want to be sick," I yell, trying to prove that I don't want to be aroused, I just can't help it.  
  
"The why are you aroused?" He sighs, running one hand down the side of my face. "If you find me so nauseating?"  
  
I say nothing, and he sneers at me, knowing I can't explain. I know he is just trying to mess with my head, but I can't help wondering. Maybe, deep down, I want this? No, I scold myself, I don't. I moan unexpectedly, only to realise Father had been fondling me the whole time. I glare at him briefly before I buck my hips, taking him by surprise, and dislodging him from a top me. He quickly scrambles to his feet, sulkily brushing a strand of long blonde hair from his face.  
  
"If that is the way you want it Draco, so be it." He scowls, swiftly removing his own clothes. He then reaches down and grabs me under the arm, heaving me to my feet with minimal difficulty. He forces me to turn around and pushes me down on to the desk. Seizing my wrists, he pins me to the desktop, my chest and face pressed down firmly. I am now bent over in front off him and I feel very vulnerable. He leans over me and licks down the side of my face and neck, actually revelling in the shiver it sends through my body. I can feel his hands freely touch my body now that he knows I am suitably pinned down.  
  
"It will hurt less for you if you relax," he mutters in a derisive voice. I shut my eyes tightly; I didn't want to have to watch the things he was going to do to me. I feel him brush against my entrance and use all of my resolution to prevent myself from crying out. I hold my breath as I feel him push into me, but cannot prevent the howl of pain as he buries himself to the hilt with in me in one violent thrust. I shut my eyes tighter still, though I can still feel my tears running down my cheeks as he begins to pound into me. The pain coursing through me is worse than anything I have ever experienced before, and I have to grit my teeth to control the sobs threatening to escape me. As Father begins to thrust harder, he begins to pant and grunt with effort. I arch up as I feel myself come, my muscles clench down about my Father as he remains inside me, causing him to come hard and hot, thrusting deeply as he throws his head back and shouts out my name. He pulls himself out with a tiny sigh and allows me to slump down on to the floor, panting and sobbing, tears splashing down my face. He smiles kindly and leans down to brush my hair out of my face, but I pull away from him, with a strangled moan.  
  
"Don't touch me, keep away from me."  
  
He looks at me, as I scramble back up against the desk. Then he raises his eyebrows, a look of mock concern on his face.  
  
"You know I love you, don't you, Draco?"  
  
I scoff again. He rapes me, his own son, and then he has the nerve to say he loves me. Not that I believe him of course. I raise my head, but he has already gathered his clothes, put his robes on and is about to leave. Ignoring me and all the pain I am in. I hate him, for what he has done to me, and now for not even apologizing, I want to curse him into a million slimy pieces.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" I scream at him, and before I know it I am on my feet, shaking, but no longer from pain, or fear, now from anger and disgust. "I hate you…"  
  
"Oh really?" he says, turning to face me. "Whatever the case, while you are in this house you are mine, I can do what I want to you, and there is nothing you can do."  
  
"I can tell Dumbledore," I mutter.  
  
"You could, but you won't. You've got to much pride to admit to anyone that your Father raped you." Father raises an eyebrow at me. "Do you seriously think I haven't thought of every little thing? I know perfectly well you will not tell a soul about what happened here today, not even your own mother. Nor will you if I were to do it again. Face it, Draco, you and your body are mine to use for whatever I want." With that Father turns on his heel and leaves me alone in the room.  
  
I stand silently for a few moments, before I weakly collapse to my knees; my shoulders shake as I sob without restraint. He is right, I am his, his own private sex toy to use whenever he sees fit, and I won't tell anybody, I am to ashamed, I should have been able to stop him. I am sure he won't tell me before hand when he is going to do that to me again, so now I will be constantly living in fear. At least he can't get me at school, but until school starts again, there is nothing I can do…  
  
This is why I hate you. 


End file.
